The present application is directed, in general, to a liquid composition for use as a pan-release agent in bakeries, method of preparing same, and a method of de-panning baked goods. More specifically, the present invention describes the application of a liquid composition comprising a liquid emulsifier and water to the baking surfaces of pans for ease of product release and to prevent the build-up of carbon residue on the pan surfaces.
One of the problems which continuously plagues the baking industry is the formation of carbon residue on the surfaces of the baking pan. This residue is primarily due to the use of pan release agents known in the art, such as the edible oils of cottonseed, soybean, coconut, palm, corn, or similar oils, either alone or in combination with refined mineral oil. Commercial grade animal fats in the form of lard to tallow are also commonly used. However, all of these known pan release agents, when subjected to the temperatures of 300.degree. F. to 500.degree. F. necessary in commercial baking, leave a carbon residue on the pan surface which is not readily removable. This carbon residue interferes with the ease of release of the bakery product from the pan and damages the silicone glaze found on the surface of most baking pans. Consequently, bakeries must periodically have the carbon residue commercially removed from the baking pans and the silicone glaze reapplied to the pan surfaces. Not only is this reglazing process itself expensive, but the bakery must quite often, either reduce its production or invest in additional pans to be used while a portion of their pans are being reglazed. Also, since the carbon residue is a result of combustion, smoke and other pollutants are undesirably released inside the bakery during the baking process.
A related problem in the art occurs whenever it is necessary to place a topping on the baked goods. Bakeries have for many years produced buns and rolls that are topped with such things as sesame seeds, poppy seeds, wheat bran, oat flakes, and the like. However, the oils used as pan release agents cannot be used to adhere a topping material onto the dough. Thus, to make certain that these topping materials will adhere to the tops of the dough, water at hydrant pressure is sprayed onto the dough as it lies in the silicone-coated baking pans just prior to the depositing of the topping material onto the dough. It is believed, however, that raw water, applied in such a manner, causes accelerated deterioration of the silicone coating on the pans. Moreover, flour, seeds, dust, etc., adhere to the wet pan surface, causing a "soil build-up" which leads to the formation of a carbon residue. As a result, the baked dough begins to stick in the pans, causing damaged rolls or "cripples" and leading to the premature recoating of the pans.
A liquid emulsifier which contains monoglycerides, diglycerides, a polysorbate and a limited amount of water is known in the baking industry. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,785,993 and 3,859,445. However, as described in these patents, such liquid emulsifiers are used as a dough conditioner and softener for uniformity of appearance and extended shelf life. They were developed by ICI Americas, Inc. to be used in conjunction with liquid shortenings utilized in continuous mixing processes. In particular, the described liquid emulsifiers cannot be applied directly to the dough surface in order to get a topping material to stick thereto. Such an application causes the normal "golden brown" color of the baked dough to become spotty or streaked with light and dark areas of color. This unappetizing effect is unacceptable in the baking industry, and such baked goods are uniformly rejected by a bakery for sale to the public. In addition, the amount of water in the described liquid emulsifiers is limited to between 5 and 21 percent by weight. Thus, due to former strict FDA requirements, recently rescinded, which placed an exact limit on the amount of emulsifier which could be added to a particular batch of dough, and as a result of the viscosity of the liquid emulsifiers, the practice of the industry has been to directly meter the liquid emulsifiers into the dough or meter them into the shortening. A typical method is described in the above-identified patents. The required control over the amount of emulsifier used could not be obtained with a spraying apparatus, nor could the liquid emulsifiers as described in the patents and as used in the industry be sprayed through hydraulic or air pressure spray equipment due to their viscosity. Thus, while the liquid emulsifiers disclosed in these patents are believed to be the only commercially available liquid emulsifiers known in the art, they are not known to have been used other than as a dough conditioner and softener for uniformity of appearance and extended shelf life.